Dart
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Rupert Degas Keith Wickham Steven Kynman |name = Dart |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = * Natalie |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Diesel ** Diesel 10 ** Den ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney |basis = Bagnall No. 3207 Leys |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–hydraulic |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-4-0DH |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 15 mph |designer(s) = W. G. Bagnall Ltd. |builder(s) = Castle Engine Works |year_built = 1961 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Vicarstown Dieselworks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Dart is a small diesel shunter who assists Den in running the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' In Day of the Diesels, Dart complained about needing a new crane and hides Flynn's hose in the rubbish by order of Diesel 10. Later on, he went with Thomas, Den and Diesel to Misty Island in search of a Christmas tree for the Dieselworks. Dart later teased Flynn for spraying Edward and his driver. He then helped Thomas fix Ol' Wheezy and later fixed Gordon's bufferbeam. In the eighteenth series, he hid from Paxton along with Diesel, Den and Sidney causing Paxton to make an island-wide search for them. At one point, Mavis had an accident, and Den was forced to replace her at the quarry. Dart was distraught at being separated from his best friend, and was slow to start repairing Mavis. When Mavis reminded him that the quicker she was fixed, the sooner he could be back with Den. Dart took her advice and soon, Den returned. Personality Dart works at the Vicarstown Dieselworks supporting and assisting Den. Den and Dart have worked together for so long that Dart can often guess what Den is thinking before he can get it out himself. Although not so much the thinker of the duo, he is usually the doer and can be the chattier of the two. He quickly buzzes about the Dieselworks, occasionally bashing, crashing, and clanging into things. He can be heard to grumble "Dizzy Diesels!" when something goes wrong. Dart is very able in his work and a valuable team player. Despite being small in size, he is feisty and fast. Dart also likes jokes, sometimes to the annoyance of the other Diesels. If feeling bothered, particularly by the steam engines, Dart is far from devious, but can get grumpy, gruff, irritable, cantankerous, and sometimes cheeky too, but otherwise he is the quick-witted assistant of the Dieselworks. Technical Details Basis Dart based on 0-4-0 diesel-hydraulic shunter no. 3207 "Leys" built by W. G. Bagnall. It was the last locomotive built by Bagnall before the firm was taken over by English Electric. It is now preserved on the Foxfield Railway, along with Harvey's basis. Natalie is another member of this class. Dart'sBasis.jpg|Dart's basis Livery Dart is painted yellow and maroon with white lining and the Dieselworks logo on the sides of his cab. He has yellow and black hazard stripes painted on his bufferbeams. Appearances Television Series= , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles and Bust My Buffers! * 'Series 17' - The Missing Christmas Decorations and Away From the Sea * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels * 'Series 19' - Den and Dart * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, The Big Freeze and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - The Case of the Puzzling Parts * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 17 - On a Journey Today * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Navigation * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Race - I'm Full of Surprises * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Trying * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2011 - Flaming Flynn * 2012 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * 2014 - Salty's New Friend , Wobbly Ol' Wheezy, and Leaves on the Line! * 2015 - Bust My Buffers! * 2017 - Den and Dart Audio Files Horn Trivia * In the nineteenth series, Dart gained a permanent lamp, standard tail lamp and brake pipes. * Dart shares the same horn sound as Norman, along with sharing the same horn sound with 'Arry in a Guess Who puzzle. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Adventures (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack; discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) de:Dart es:Dart he:דארט ja:ダート pl:Ciach ru:Дарт zh:达特 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks